Lady Bugs Will Fly With Promises
by RWBYfan2016
Summary: Ruby walks in to the dorm, embarrassed about something, and Blake is bound to figure out what. Short LadyBug one-shot, fluff, embarrassment and all things that make these two cute together.


**I've noticed that since I've been taking a break from my main fic right now, I've earned a lot of follows and favorites on it, how strange. Anyway, just wanted to say thanks again for being patient about it, time off means more ideas and more time to form them in my head. Now, I present my try at a one-shot LadyBug story. It's in the third-person limited perspective with Blake being the holder of that perspective. Anyway, hope you enjoy, cya!**

* * *

Blake was sitting on her bed, reading like usual. It was a great day to be doing such a activity, everyone was outside enjoying the nice weather which left her more time to herself. Well, you'd think so, but of course, someone had to interrupt. One of her teammates entered the shared dorm.

If it was Yang, she'd be annoyed, if it was Weiss, she would continue reading as the heiress wouldn't bother her. But it was Ruby, so she'd distract herself from her reading for a bit to greet the girl with a warm smile.

"Hey fearless leader Ruby." Blake teased as the brunette entered the room. Ruby giggled slightly before walking over to the Faunas.

"Hello bookworm Blake." Ruby teased back, causing Blake to frown, then smile at the leader. The Faunas had to admit, she had a soft spot for the red-clad girl. If anyone else had called her a bookworm, she probably would have thrown the nearest object at them.

"So, what brings you here on this lovely day?" Blake asked, marking her page as she set down her book. Ruby sat down next to her teammate.

"Well, Yang told me about a laser pointer incident with you, which got me thinking..." Ruby said, a blush starting to form on her face. That was new.

Blake recalled the memory of that dot. She didn't know why, but she _had_ to catch the pretty dot. Just _had_ to.

"It seems that you have cat traits, which I guess is obvious considering you're a cat Faunas." Ruby said, rubbing her head nervously. Blake still was trying to understand the brunette's blush.

"Ruby, where's this going?" The Faunas asked as the red leader's blush started growing.

"Well I just figured because some cats like having their ears pet that you might like having your's pet. So I wanted to know if I could maybe pet your ears?" Ruby asked quickly, looking away from Blake in embarrassment. The Faunas was confused on why the brunette in front of her was so embarrassed over this. Sure, maybe shameful considering Blake's sensitivity over her Faunas attributes. But if her leader was embarrassed obviously something else was wrong.

Blake considered her options before answering. "Why not?" She said with a wide smile. Ruby's eyes lit up with delight as she moved closer to Blake. Secretly, the Faunas was trying to figure out what was up with her leader, but a little reward with it wouldn't hurt. Blake reached up to her bow and untied it, leaving her feline ears bare.

"There so cute." Ruby literally squealed out when she saw the cat ears. Blake managed to suppress the heat rushing to her face; she wasn't used to getting such honest compliments, it was... nice. The brunette leader beside her seemed to be in a trance as she slowly reached her hand up to the cat ears. Ruby then began rubbing them gently, eliciting mews and purrs from Blake. Maybe she would let people do this more often.

At this point, Blake had already started rubbing her head against Ruby's hand, trying to get closer to the rubbing sensation. She had almost completely forgotten her objective, she should do something. But the petting felt good, so why make it end now? Blake got that answer in a few moments.

Apparently, Ruby had completely forgotten that Blake was also part Human, as the brunette began also rubbing her belly. The Faunas tried to pull away but found she couldn't. Her body literally wouldn't let her pull away from the petting on her ears. To add to it, she couldn't speak through her purrs and meows, so was forced to endure the tickling sensations being sent through her by Ruby. Blake knew that if she laughed, there would be a lot more that followed, since her leader would definitely use the Faunas being ticklish against her.

She could withstand this though. Right? Ruby would stop at some point. Maybe. Probably not. Blake would just have to wait it out and see what happened. The Faunas was content with that, until Ruby started brushing her fingers over her sides. Waiting wasn't an option anymore, her only choice was laughter.

"Heheh Ruhuhuhubyhehe stahahahahap!" Blake laughed out as she was unintentionally tickled by the brunette. Ruby was immediately snapped out of her trance like state, ceasing her rubbing on both the Faunas' ears and belly.

"S-sorry Blake! I didn't mean to I was just lost in thought when I saw how much you looked like a little kitty and I didn't mean to rub your belly and I'm really sorry!" Ruby rushed out worriedly before a look of question came over her face. "Wait. Why were you laughing?"

Blake's face became a blushing mess as she tried to hide her face. "N-no reason!" The Faunas almost yelled, and she swore she could literally see the gears turning in Ruby's head.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE TICKLISH?!" Ruby yelled, causing Blake to shush her, and look around warily as if somebody was watching. "Oh, sorry. But why didn't you tell any of us you were ticklish?"

"Because then you'd tickle me! And don't even get me started, you're extremely ticklish." Blake almost hissed back. The brunette in front of her began grinning evilly, causing the Faunas to notice something. She just admitted to _Ruby_ , of all people, that she was ticklish. Yup, she was screwed. Sure, the brunette was more ticklish than her, but she was also faster than Blake, leaving the Faunas at a huge disadvantage.

In a burst of rose petals, Ruby was behind Blake, hands over the Faunas' sides. "You said something about me tickling you?" Ruby asked innocently, but Blake could tell the evil grin was still widespread across the brunette's face. The Faunas froze up, unwilling to move as if it would stop Ruby. It wouldn't.

Ruby began lightly wiggling her fingers over Blake's sides, eliciting giggles from the cat Faunas. "Wahahahait Ruhuhuhubyhehe! Plehehease stahahahp!" Blake giggled out, only encouraging the brunette.

"No way, this is too fun! You should've told me sooner!" Ruby teased, making it all the worse for Blake.

"Ihihihihi wihihill dohohoho anythihihihihing! Juhuhuhust plehehease stahahahp!" The Faunas begged as Ruby continued her tickling. Blake was now lying in the brunette's lap, trying desperately to get away from the attacking fingers.

"Anything?" Ruby asked innocently, her eyes said otherwise. Blake tried calming down her giggling, but her leader was only speeding up.

"Yehehehehehes! Plehehease!" The Faunas pleaded. Ruby stopped, slowly bringing her hands away from Blake, leaving her panting and red in the face.

"You promise?" Ruby asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Blake, still panting, could only look up at her leader with a pleading look. Ruby paid no heed.

"F-fine, I promise." The Faunas agreed quietly. The brunette leader put her finger to her chin as if in thought, giving Blake a second to turn the tables. The Faunas threw herself on top of Ruby, landing on the girl's legs and successfully pinning her arms. The brunette had a scared look on her face.

"Ugh! Oh crap! Um B-Blake, I know w-what you're thinking. 'Should I tickle Ruby?' A-and the answer m-may surprise you." Ruby said looking up at Blake with scared eyes. The Faunas was enjoying this, but didn't see it coming. The brunette under her used her infamous 'kicked puppy' look. It almost made Blake give in, almost. Too bad she didn't like puppies.

"Don't worry; I'm not thinking about tickling you." Blake said in a sly tone, Ruby's hopeful eyes were only making this more entertaining.

"Really?" The brunette asked, a relieved look washing over her face. Blake shook her head before leaning down next to Ruby. She had a evil plan in store for her leader.

"No, I'm planning on it." The Faunas finished, immediately bringing her hand up to Ruby's belly and wiggling her fingers rapidly. The brunette was brought down to a laughing mess.

"Wahahait Blahahahake! Thahahats sohohoho mehehehean!" Ruby giggled out, giving in completely to the sensations running through her body. Blake just giggled at the brunette's attempt at an insult.

"I never said I was nice." The Faunas teased, taking all her revenge out on her younger leader. Ruby was a giggling mess, uncontrollable laughter flowing through her, and Blake had to admit, the brunette looked kinda cute like this. ' _Wait, did I just say in my head that she was cute?'_ Blake disregarded the thought for another time.

"Blahahahahahahake! Ihihihihihihit's tohohohohoo muhuhuhuch!" Ruby said, her giggles growing quickly, Blake was only increasing the speed of her tickling. The Faunas just grinned evilly, not giving in to the brunette's pleading.

"I distinctly remember you not giving me mercy. So why should I spare you?" Blake said in a mocking tone, she was in complete control. Ruby just continued pleading for mercy, hoping that her teammate would be nice enough to spare her. Suddenly, the Faunas increased her tickling tenfold.

"PLEHEHEHEASE BLAHAHAHAHAKE! IHIHIHIHIHI'M SOHOHOHO SOHOHOHORRYHEHEHE! I PROHOHOHOMISE IHIHIHHI'LL NEHEHEHEHEVER TIHIHIHICKLE YOUHOHOHO AGAHAHAHAIN!" Ruby was starting to feel light headed due to lack of oxygen intake. But then it stopped, Blake let go of her arms and the brunette was left breathless. "That... was so... cruel!" The girl said through her panting.

"Should I continue?" Blake teased slightly, earning a scowl from her leader.

"No! That was bad enough." Ruby whined, having regained her breath. The Faunas gave her a soothing a smile as she ruffled the brunette's hair.

"Tell you what; I won't tickle you again if you don't tickle me again." Blake said, getting up off Ruby before helping the girl up.

"Good idea. But that doesn't mean this battle is over." The brunette said, grabbing a nearby pillow and chucking it at Blake. The Faunas didn't flinch.

"It is so on now!" Blake said, snapping into action and grabbing a pillow. And with that their pillow fight began.

* * *

Many thrown pillows later, the two were lying on the floor next to each other, panting from exhaustion.

"This still... doesn't mean... I give up." Ruby said breathless. Blake sighed, she had been hoping for a easy victory.

"Well, what now?" The Faunas asked, awaiting the brunette's response. Ruby looked off in to space for a bit, as if in thought.

"Staring contest!" The leader yelled. They both turned towards each other to start their next battle. Apparently they had been a bit to close, because as Blake turned, her lips met with Ruby's. A multitude of feelings ran through the Faunas as her lips touched her leaders. Fear, embarrassment and, was that, enjoyment? Was she enjoying their lips together? Them kissing? Maybe she was imagining it? No, it was definitely enjoyment. Did that mean she had a crush on Ruby? How long had she had it? Was it even a crush? No, it was more, she could feel it. But what? Was it, l-love? Their lips disconnected. "OH MY GOD! BLAKE I'M SOOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I SWEAR IT WAS A ACCI-" Ruby was interrupted as Blake pushed both their lips together. The Faunas did it on complete instinct, craving the sensation of her lips on her leader's. When they broke apart, Ruby was blushing a bright red, dawning a stunned look on her face.

"I don't hate you Ruby. And if you couldn't tell, I enjoyed that." Blake said, blushing almost as much as her leader.

"Oh, s-so does that m-mean you l-like me?" The brunette asked, her blush growing as she tripped over her words. Blake grinned at this before answering.

"Yes." The Faunas replied, this was definitely awkward. Ruby looked at Blake with a warm smile, one that calmed the Faunas.

"What are the odds? I've had a crush on you for awhile now..." Ruby said shyly. Blake was thrown for a loop; this explained all of the brunette's embarrassment. Not just from today, but from months past. Had her leader really crushed on her for that long? "So, uh, what do we do now?"

"Most people kiss, and start dating." Blake said, not as embarrassed as before. Ruby smiled at her before speaking.

"That sounds about right." The brunette giggled before she leaned forward, Blake met her halfway. Their kiss was two sided this time, each of them learning the other and trying to predict their movements. It was slow, steady, and calculated this time, all in all, Blake was in heaven. Ruby's lips were as soft as she imagined, and though it was new, it was exciting.

When they separated, they looked at each other lovingly. The brunette in front of Blake spoke in a insecure voice. "Blake, remember when you promised you'd do anything for me?" Blake recounted the memory in her head, feeling slightly anxious about what Ruby would want.

"Y-yes." The Faunas answered before looking away in embarrassment.

"Then, I want you to promise me you won't leave me, that you won't abandon me. Promise me you'll be here forever, whenever I need you." The brunette said, staring at Blake intently. The Faunas stared back before smiling brightly.

"I promise." Blake said, causing Ruby to smile wide. And outside the window, the Faunas saw ladybugs flying through the sky. ' _heh, how ironic.'_ With that, the two held each other close, awaiting whatever challenges the world threw at them, and together, they would be ready.

* * *

"Called it."

Outside the door, which was slightly ajar, a certain heiress sighed annoyed. "Well, this puts both of our ships at the bottom of the ocean. What do we do now?" Weiss asked the blonde next to her. Yang winked at her before answering.

"We could always get together." The brawler was immediately frozen in a block of ice, Weiss walking away briskly.

"Sorry Yang, FreezerBurn is _not_ happening." The heiress stated walking down the hall and leaving Yang alone.

" _Weiss_ cold."

* * *

 **Well, as you can tell, this definitely isn't my forte, but I tried! Hope you guys enjoyed this and tell me if I should do more one-shots in the future. If you wanna see something of mine I consider 'good', go check out my main fic right now, Beauty Of A White Rose. It's a fluffy WhiteRose fic that I can say I'm proud of. Anyway, Cya!**


End file.
